Christmas in Forks
by f danielle
Summary: A collection of Christmas stories based in the Twilight universe. [Kaput]


**A/N: Hello everyone! This is the first story out of four for my holiday stories. I'll be publishing one every week of advent (As a new chapter). Enjoy!  
**

"Christmas at the Cullens"

On the day before Holiday break, I was at my locker, fishing for my Spanish homework. "Ugh. Come on! It has to be here." While I was whining to my locker, I felt an abnormal gust of air. I decided to ignore it, probably just the heat starting. Then I felt two strong arms around my waist.

"Hello Bella," Edward murmured in my ear, his velvet voice making a ringing noise in my ear, "Are you looking for this?" He had my Spanish homework in his hands. I groaned. He released his grip slightly and I turned to face him.

"Now, mister, why aren't you in gym today?" I asked him.

"Carlisle gave me a doctor's note. I was feeling quite congested today." He joked and I laughed.

"Well, I have to get back to Spanish" I sighed, not wanting to go.

"Before I release you, there's something I want to ask you. I was going to ask you during lunch, but I decided I will ask you now." He flashed his brilliantly white teeth.

"Ask away" I exclaimed.

"Well, as you know, Christmas is coming soon," He said, releasing his grip and taking my hand. We started walking to the Spanish room, "And I was wondering if you would like to spend it with my family and me."

"That sounds like fun." I was supposed to go to the annual police department's dinner with Charlie, but he said I could make other plans. "I'll ask Charlie; he'll probably say yes."

We were almost to the Spanish room, so he kissed me on the forehead and I turned to enter the room.

The rest of the school day passed in a blur. I was really excited that today was the last day of school. That means I can spend more time with Edward.

After school, Edward and I walked together to his car and met Alice there. He took an abnormal route. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"You don't think we'd have a Christmas party without presents, do you?" Alice chirped.

We spent a few hours at the mall, and I got some nice gifts. I got Edward some new CDs and a lion keychain. I bought a lamb one for myself. I also bought Alice some CDs and a makeup kit. I regretted the purchase after I made it, she would want to experiment on me. I made sure I bought a gift for every family member - including Rosalie.

Edward stayed the night and we discussed Christmas.

"What do you usually eat on Christmas?" Edward asked.

"Mostly, I did the cooking. I would make ham, mashed potatoes and other vegetables," I said, remembering the days.

"Hmm. Sounds delicious." His eyes were closed. He was trying to remember one of his Christmas feasts.

"Well, what do vampires do for Christmas?" I asked. I needed to be prepared.

He chuckled. "It's basically the same for us. Except we don't eat a great feast, or go to sleep waiting for Santa Claus" he closed his eyes and pulled me closer to him. He urged me to go to bed, since tomorrow was Christmas Eve. Finally, I fell asleep.

Christmas Eve came and went. I enjoyed a quiet evening at home with Charlie. We exchanged gifts, I bought him some books about sports and he gave me some accessories for my car.

The next morning, I woke up bright and early. I opened my eyes, only to see Edward's face right on top of mine. He was grinning.

"Good morning?" I said, tilting my head and sliding up onto my pillows.

"Good morning," he repeated, "And Merry Christmas."

I got up and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I returned to my bedroom. He handed me a present.

"It's from Alice. She wants you to open it now." I looked at him curiously and tore open the paper. It was a beautiful strapless, satin, empire-waisted dress. It was black, my second favorite color.

"It's gorgeous" I breathed. He passed me another box. It had silver pumps with glitter and a rhinestone charm.

"She wants you to wear it today." Edward said. I looked down at his outfit. A white button down shirt under a fancy jacket and black dress pants. I ran to the bathroom to get changed. I grabbed the makeup palette Alice gave me for my birthday and experimented with eyeshadow and lip gloss. Alice would be proud.

"Ready to go?" I asked. He looked at me and whistled. I laughed and grabbed the bag with the presents I bought. Then he picked me up and carried me to the car.

The whole ten minute ride, he played Christmas music. I started to sing along, while he hummed. "You're really getting into the holiday spirit," I told Edward. He was really enthusiastic about the holidays.

He shrugged. "I suppose. I think the reason is because it's my first Christmas with you." He disappeared and opened my door. "Let's go inside. There's more surprise in there." He took my hand and we walked toward the door.

The outside was amazing. There were lights everywhere. Santas and snowmen were all over the lawn. "Alice wanted to decorate the yard" Edward chucked. It's usual for Alice to go all out. He opened the door and I gasped. The inside was even more spectacular than the outside. Garland was wrapped around the banisters and a miraculous tree was in the center of the living room. It had to be at least seven feet tall, and was shining from all the lights and ornaments. There were two things that really stood out. First, the gold balls. It reminded me of the Cullen's eyes. Secondly, the clear glass balls with each of the Cullens name on it. I spotted Edwards, and there was one right next to his with my name on it. I blushed. All of the Cullens were sitting around the tree, waiting for our arrival.

"Merry Christmas, Bella!" Alice exclaimed as she danced over to me. She gave me a hug and dragged me to the tree. Edward laughed and followed us.

As the Cullens greeted me, I placed my gifts under the tree. "Come to the dining room." Esme said, leading the way.

The table was filled with food. There was cooked ham and turkey, with vegetables. I gaped at the amounts of food. "Uh . . . Is this all for me?" I asked.

They all laughed. "Well, yes, but we expect you to bring some home" Edward said through his laughs. We all sat down, but I was the only one eating, of course. "How is it?" he asked.

"Excellent!" I gasped. The turkey was moist and the potatoes were creamy. "Who made all of this?"

"Mostly Edward," Alice chirped, "He's been watching the Food Channel."

Once I finished eating, we all returned to the tree. Everyone passed around the gifts and chatted. Before Alice even received my gift, she squealed out a thank you. We chatted and listened to Christmas music. Edward got me to dance to some songs. It wasn't that bad; I knew I was safe in his arms. Time passed quickly when I was with the Cullens. Around eleven, Edward and I left.

Once we returned to my house, I got ready for bed. Today was really tiring.

"So," Edward asked as he got into bed next to me, "How did you like today?"

"I loved it," I replied, "It was the best Christmas ever."


End file.
